Since Always
by lunaexorcist-13
Summary: Yukio finally starts to express his long repressed feelings towards a certain red haired exorcist with help from Rin. "How long have you had these feeings?" "Since Always, I guess" -pining Yukio, maybe some angst, fluff, and eventual mature situations-
1. Chapter 01

This story was previously uploaded on my other very old account which is still on this cite floating around. I've created this new account as my writing style has evolved and I want to make this account primarily Blue Exorcist works. I hope you enjoy it.

...

She was of an athletic build. She wasn't terribly thin or overweight but she definitely had some soft bits that gave her a thick yet lean feminine shape. Her chest did that as well. He always noticed the toned muscle in her legs when she'd jump or assume a power stance and the strong muscles in her arms when she wielded her sword.

He always noticed the determination on her face as she bit her lip in concentration, her hair swinging wildly, the rubber band holding it threatening to snap any moment. He remembered the one time that happened. That mission had been the first and last time he'd seen her hair down and he nearly lost his breath.

She appeared like a dragon, her fiery locks cutting the wind as she continued to work her sword not phased by the sudden onslaught of red and orange obscuring her view. She looked like some sort of fire breathing goddess, like Hermes himself in the female form. He cursed himself for thinking something so ridiculous. She fought with everything she had and won as the younger lay on the sidelines wounded. He watched her covered in slimy demon blood, barely out of breath, sword swung over her shoulder, and her flaming locks of crimson hung down her exposed back. She turned in a swift movement winking with a wrinkle of her nose before giving him a haughty grin. He cringed as he thought how horribly beautiful she was.

"Hey! I'm talkin to ya! I've been talkin to ya for hours!"

He rolled his eyes hard at the exaggeration.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering. You've been spacing out a ton. I think you might be sick or something." She stated, sitting on his desk despite the hundreds of times he told her not to.

"What? Why?"

"Rin says you've been acting a little weird. He's worried ya know." She lied. "I don't really see you around much anymore."

"I've been busy." He answered shortly.

"Busy? Are you sure that's all?" She leaned in a bit closer to him to study his icy features.

"Yes that's all. If you have a question just ask you me yourself. You needn't go behind my back to consult my brother on the matter."

"Sheesh alright." She hopped off his desk and sauntered away with that stupid casual way she had about her, like everything was just a walk in the park. He grimaced for moment before following her retreating from with his eyes. He cringed as he realized his eyes lingered even when she was gone.

...

The young exorcist paced around a bit as he taught the class, a few students actually taking notes while others looked weary as if they'd fall asleep any moment. As he came to a pause, standing closest to the door he stopped mid sentence when he noticed an unwanted visitor wildly gesturing outside the door.A frenzy of Orange and gold as she flailed about. He sighed heavily reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Excuse me for a moment." He opened the door barely giving the older exorcist enough time to get out of the way as he stepped through it. They were standing very close for some reason. Uncomfortably close, the younger concluded.

"What is it? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"So ah…" she gestured to her chest clad in her usual bikini top and short exorcist jacket. He made a face of disgruntled confusion.

"What?"

"Look at this!" she gestured again to her chest.

"Excuse me?!" His head whirled as he leaned away from her. His face became flushed in an instant.

"Oh for crying out loud spotty, my ribs! I'm injured!"

He looked down at her chest trying as best he could to avoid her large breasts, having to bend lower a bit to see under them to her ribs. It was definitely an urgent situation. It appeared as though there was an acid that had eaten away at the skin there causing it to look very enflamed and a bit green.

"Oh my… What happened? What did you do?"

She made a sort of funny face as she looked towards the ceiling like she was debating telling him. She decided against it lest he gain more metaphorical worry warts at his own expense.

"I'll tell ya another day."

He seemed to regain his cool but his expression had a hint of annoyance to it.

"Why didn't you go get help immediately? Why didn't you got to the infirmary? Why did you come all the way here?"

"He tried to hide the worry in his voice with a harshness in his tone. The fiery haired woman rubbed at the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"I wasn't really sent on this mission alright? It was just private business… No need to involve the big guys."

He folded his arms in a suspicious fashion, his lips pursing in a frown as his brows furrowed a bit.

"If I go there I'll have to file a report on where I was and… Don't make this complicated four eyes! Just help me out this once?"

If he had a penny for every time he'd heard that phrase. He hesitated before deflating a bit letting out an irritated sigh and Shura couldn't keep the smirk off her face. He grimaced at her once again before slipping back into his classroom, leaving a responsible student in charge like he had once before.

Shura waited for a moment closing up her jacket a bit to protect her nasty wound from the air. The door swung open again and he brushed passed her grabbing her wrist as he dragged down the hall to a classroom that was currently vacant. He had a bag with him that she guessed was a first aid kit. He led her over to a chair to which she settled on the desk instead, probably out of habit, he thought.

He began unzipping the bag as she began to childishly swing her legs back and forth on the desk. The younger made a face of scolding admiration as he stood from his hunched position, crossing his arms. She was oblivious to this though as she looked around the room seemingly distractedly. He continued his actions preparing to treat her wound.

"Hey." She looked at him with wide eyes. He noted for what seemed like the thousandth time how full her lips and lashes were.

"Take off your jacket."

"How forward of you spotty." She teased as he rolled his eyes at her. It was a very teenager esque gesture that he often did. It gave away his age as he had just turned 19.

Once his hands were sanitized and her jacket was removed he assessed her wound once more.

"Lay down." He said in his usual monotone. She opened her mouth to obviously make some dirty joke so he gave her a warning look.

She obliged.

He tried not to seem phased by how exposed she was and even in such a vulnerable position she still managed to look intimidating. He went to work on her infected ribs with holy water and other disinfectants. Her eyes were low as she tried to watch his work without being noticed. She pursed her pouty lips in though as she studied his slightly older features. His brows were furrowed in concentration and a bit of his hair was in his face. He had taken to keeping it longer in the front and shorter at the back. It suited him. He blew some of it away as he prepared bandages. He worked in silence as he cleaned and patched her up. Once he was done he ran his fingers softly over the bandages. It was only for a split second but she was sure she felt it.

Just then the door burst open.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for-" His older brother froze at the scene before him a smirk slowly appearing on his face. Yukio noticed his brother looked a bit worse for wear, his exorcist jacket tattered.

The older took in the view of Shura laying on the desk with her arms propping her up a bit and Yukio kneeling in front of her, his face very close to her waist.

The younger straightened up as quickly as he could.

"Niisan-"

"Sorry to interrupt!" Before either of them could get another word out the demon was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ao no Exorcist is getting a second season! I'm all caught up with the latest chapter (chapter 80) but this story will contain no spoliers. So it's a bit of an AU where they all became exorcist and Rin and Yukio continue to live at the dorms due to True Cross wanting to keep a close eye on Rin for a while longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

...

Rin sat on his bed reading manga as his tail flicked at the air of the quiet dorm room. It was quiet until he noticed a small tapping sound. He turned towards the door but there was nothing. Again the tapping grew louder and more hurried. He sighed dramatically as he set down is manga and made his way to the source of the noise. T _he ceiling? The desk? Ah. The window._

The demon approached the window and was met with the figure of a busty crimson haired women crouched and hanging on to something in nothing but shorts, tights, a bikini top, and a light jacket. He near had a heart attack. He came to his senses when he saw her mouth "Open the window, idiot." He slid the window open as she gracefully climbed inside, standing in the center of the room resting her hands on her hips as if she owned the place. He noticed she had a rather thoughtful look on her face.

"Shura, What are you doing here? Why the window?! Why didn't you use the front door?!"

"Oh Where's the fun in that?"

She heavily strutted over to Yukio's bed plopping down in the middle of it laying with her hands behind her head.

"So where's four eyes?" She asked in a dull tone.

Rin was too busy sticking his head out the window looking up and down wondering how on earth she could have gotten up here. There was no ladder, no ropes, no nothing? She couldn't possibly... He snapped himself back to reality and shut the window.

"He thinks he saw her roll her eyes. She repeats her question.

"Oh he said he had some work to pick up."

"Did you need him?"

"Nooo..." she said in a sing song voice as she turned over on her side using her hands as a pillow. This looked much more vulnerable than the sprawled out position she was in before. He couldn't help but notice that she looked... sad. Her eyes never left the carpet.

"Um so Shura..."

She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What made you come?"

There was a long pause after that. She sighed softly.

"I don't know..." her eyes narrowed slightly as if she was trying to read something across the room.

"Four eyes has been acting weird lately and I wanted to know what's up. Has he been acting any different?"

"Oh uh... not that I noticed."

"He's been spacing out a lot. It's not like him you know?... not that I care all that much."

 _If you didn't care you wouldn't have come,_ he inwardly pointed out.

"Um well I guess he has been acting a little different."

"Yeah?" Her tone picked up a little.

"Oh yeah I mean... a little."

"Is he sick or something?"

"I don't think so. Has he been that different?"

"I don't know..." the pitch of her voice rose a bit as she looked toward the ceiling for a moment.

"He's just been acting very strange that's all, stranger than usual, you know?"

"The demon noticed her voice had a hint of concern to it, a tone that sounded odd and he guessed even felt foreign on her tongue.

"He'll be alright. There's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried." Her face seemed to betray her somber tone. She looked down noticing a pair of Yukio's shoes nearby, she looked even more sullen for a fraction of a second. Rin almost thought he'd imagined it.

"Well if you see him around," She stretched as she stood with a yawn, "poke him on the moles for me, will ya?"

"Will do." He smiled as she opened the window and climbed out, and disappeared into the autumn evening. He went up to the window a minute later to see that she was gone. Just then his brother entered the room, speak of the

"Hey Yukio!" He settled back on his bed.

"Oh hello Niisan." He pushed up his glasses and set down some papers he had with the other.

"Listen, can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah of course."

"He was taken aback by his brother awkwardly sitting down next to him on the bed (not his usual seat at his desk), wringing his hands in his lap as he stared forward with his usual serious expression. He waited in silence for a long while before his twin finally let out a rather large sigh that made Rin jump a little.

"So... well..." Rin waited with patience as his brother shifted uncomfortably.

"So Shura..." he continued to fidget with his fingers. It seemed as if he was ripping off a band aid. Rin couldn't help but widen his eyes. He waited patiently but the silence stretched on. The younger looked like he was having an inner war on whether to drop everything and flee. Rin really hoped he wouldn't.

"What about Shura?"

"... I'm sorry I don't usually discuss these things but... just hear me out and don't say anything until I'm done and don't laugh." He bit his lip in deep thought.

Rin nodded attentively.

"So... Have you ever had someone that you both admired yet held a great disdain for? You watched them do things you could never with ease and wished not to be them but to be equal with them? An admiration so strong, you'd do anything to even be compared to them?"/div

Rin nodded stiffly, more so in understanding than agreement. He wondered where this was going.

"And yet one day that innocent admiration turns into something troubling and a lot less innocent? You start noticing things you didn't... like their smile, their raw intelligence that is often hidden away, the smell of their hair." His expression was wistful as he looked to the floor.

"One day you realize you can't keep it all in. You can't pretend anymore. The more you pretend, the more you feel sick and in turn lashing out at the person constantly, worse than usual... because that's just how it is. That's how it's always been, you don't know any other way to interact with them. So all the sudden you want to stop pretending but you can't because... it's just becomes... routine to treat them aggressively and reject any other feelings that come after."

The demon blinked for a while, he sure wasn't expecting him to say something like that. Surprised at himself that he even understood all that, the older knew what all this meant. He also concluded that this was probably as much information as he was going to get. Yukio definitely didn't strike him as the kind to confess outright that he liked someone. He held back a grin at the realization that his oh so mature brother had fallen for Shura. It was sweet... bittersweet, he corrected.

The long silence worried the other. The younger braced himself for the laughter and teasing that would likely ensue but was met with none to his surprise. He peaked over at his twin timidly. The demon looked very thoughtful which was a rarity.

He was grateful that Yukio was coming to him about this sort of thing. It felt good to know that he was finally comfortable opening up to him.

"I think it's great that you like Shura!"

"You do?"

"Well it does tickle me a bit." He said with a grin.

"Why?" He finally turned to meet his twin's eyes.

"I mean I kind of always thought you might be... ah-what was the word? Asymmetrical!"

Yukio frowned in confusion for a moment.

"Huh?"

"Like you don't feel that sort of attraction to others."

"Oh. You mean asexual?"

"Oh yeah that! You know, not that there's anything wrong with being that way I'm just a little surprised."

"Well, I do find her beautiful."

Rin looked thoughtful again as he smiled warmly to himself. He was amazed Yukio was confiding in him so honestly.

"I mean of course in her own way!" The younger suddenly began to scramble, "I mean I know she's not the most feminine or conventionally beautiful person but you know... It's more than just the physical things."

"Yeah, I understand. Like what exactly?" Rin's tone was gentle, feeling as if Yukio was a dear finally coming close and if he were too harsh he would scurry away.

"I mean I guess... everything."

Rin smiled even more seeing his brother's expression become painfully troubled.

"I've never heard you sound so passionate about something."

He watched as the younger uncharacteristically ran a hand through his hair aggressively in frustration, getting up to sit on his adjacent bed and rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"I just... I don't know what to do. I've never felt like-... I just want it to stop."

Rin was ecstatic that he was opening up but to be completely honest he knew just as much as Yukio did about these things. He was at a loss for what to say.

"How could I fall for someone so obnoxious?" This sounded like he was asking himself more that Rin and the demon had to stifle a small laugh. It had been a while since he'd seen him so distressed.

"How long?" He startled him out of the inner war of conflicts he was having.

"Huh?"

"How long have you had these feelings about Shura?"

"The younger met his eyes for a second before they flickered again to the rug.

"Since always I guess." His hands were nervously playing with the hem of his sweater.

"Ohh.." Rin nodded in understanding.

"It never used to trouble me like this though. Before I could just ignore it, thinking that all of her horrid qualities would outweigh the good but recently I just feel sick around her. I start sweating and shaking and... I'm much harsher than usual, I say really mean things."

"Another sigh.

"I don't even think someone like that would think of me that way and there's the age difference..." Rin nodded thoughtfully. "Which doesn't bother me at all really. I've haven't been able to feel like this about someone my own age anyway."

"You don't think you have a chance?"

"Of course not I mean... there are several things wrong with that picture, Shura having feelings for me." His tone was mocking.

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know." He sighed again. "I guess the best thing to do would be to try to get over it."

Rin was frowning now.

"Really? you're just going to give up before trying anything?"

"Oh what Niisan? What do you suggest? Kneel at her feel with roses and confess to her in the schoolyard?"

Rin thought realistically for a moment. Yeah, that would never happen and Shura definitely doesn't seem like the type for that sort of thing. She'd most likely laugh her ass off. The demon felt a bit of a sting at realizing how Shura would ridicule his little brother for his feelings and he glared softly at the thought.

To be honest the same way he couldn't picture Yukio having feelings for someone he damn sure couldn't picture Shura's serpent heart warming up to anyone despite her carefree nature. She seemed like the type to never want to be tied down, the type to never fall victim to something as tedious and unrelenting as love. While maybe she could feel a strong liking for someone, it seemed that's as far as it would go.

"I just wish I could make the feelings go away. It's highly inappropriate of me."

He stared out of the window again, his face sullen and his eyes icy. It seemed that he was crawling back into that protective shell and would soon clam up so Rin leapt for something to say. He crossed the room to kneel in front of his brother looking him in the eyes.

"Listen, it's not inappropriate or wrong of you to have feelings for her, okay? I know sometimes you seem to forget this but you're only human and you can't control who you have feelings for."

The younger met his twin's eyes, feeling comfort in his brother's surprisingly well worded response.

"I definitely don't think you should confess to her right away but I don't think you should give up either. I'm not great with girls but if I were you I would at least try to be nicer to her and squash that habit of being such a stick in the mud around her." Yukio frowned at his brother's choice of words this time.

"Just, you know talk nice and polite with her... I don't know, compliment her or just say something nice."

Something nice; easier said than done really. It was a strange thing, that behind her back he could write a poetic novel about her but to her face he just didn't have anything particularly nice to say. Not like her constant teasing makes things anything better.

"Everything will work itself out." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Huh?"

The older brought a finger to his face and slowly began to poke each of the three moles on his face individually.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so every time I try to use italics or bold print it turns into all this jumbled computer code. Is anyone else having this issue? Let me know in a comment it's really annoying. enjoy this chapter :)

...

Finally he was getting work done. It felt like ages since he'd been able to retain any focus whatsoever, especially when it came to his cram class.

His peaceful silence was interrupted by an older, redheaded exorcist that seemed to be carrying crumpled papers under her left arm as she strode over loudly to his desk.

"Mornin four eyes. Geez what's with that sour look?"

He frowned slightly as he eyed the abused papers under her arm. She glanced around the room in a nonchalant fashion, her hands in her jacket pockets.

"What do you need?"

She gave a half smile as she opened the left side of her exorcist jacket a bit to reveal her well healing ribs. They did look much better.

"Oh that seems to be healing up nicely." He studied the now closing wounds.

"You shouldn't walk around without a bandage though."

"It was annoying and getting itchy and oozing and-"

"Right, right. Well if you need me to redo them just ask."

She looked at him amused.

"Sure thing."

There was a long silence between them as Yukio stared down at the papers he was grading but not writing anything. He had lost his place the minute she threw the door open.

"Thanks."

"Yeah.." He wouldn't meet her eyes now "So um..." He finally looked at her. Whatever he was going to say was gone now. He slightly opened his mouth again before closing it.

She blinked at him with her bright fuchsia eyes, her lips in that slight permanent smirk that lately had been making him go weak.

"Hey Four eyes you feelin alright?"

What a wonder that Mr. Articulate was having trouble with words.

He inwardly cringed and cursed his brain to speak.

"I'm fine. It's of no concern to you." His tone was harsher than he intended.

"Stop hanging around me all the time when you aren't needed and focus on your own work, which I'm sure you've been neglecting as much time you seem to have, chatting me up at every opportunity you get."

He left the classroom nearly pushing her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder to see his retreating form, the way he stared at the ground as he walked was unnerving.

...

The older twin had to do a double take before he approached the slumped form of his brother on a bench with his head down in his hands. Rin quietly came closer and gently sat beside his brother, taking a breath as if to speak but closing his mouth with lack of something to say. He held his hands together in his lap tensely as he finally looked to his brother.

"Hey Yukio, what happened? How did it go?"

He was met with some embarrassed groaning noises muffled by his palms.

"Did you tell her she looked nice today?" Rin half smiled eagerly although he was sure he knew the answer.

"I just want to crawl into a hole."

He was sure he understood that.

"I... oh..." He tried his best to come up with something motivating to say.

"What happened exactly?"

"What always happens. I was extremely rude to her."

"You? Rude?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Well I can't say I was very pleasant." He straightened his posture, pushing up his glasses.

The demon put a finger on his chin in thought.

"You've never liked anyone this way?"

"No. Never."

"Never? Not even about... Shiemi?"

The younger turned to him with a surprised expression.

"No I don't feel that way about Shiemi."

"Oh!" He sounded a bit more excited than he intended to.

"Well I suppose at one time I did. It was a fleeting thing, a crush really. I guess I grew out of it."

"Is she not your type?" He was even more curious now. He never thought he'd ever be able to discuss such things but it seemed since Yukio trusted him with his secret the doors we're more open now.

"Um... no I suppose she isn't. I prefer someone more mature-well not mature..." He looked up as if searching for the right words in the air.

"Less... sweet."

"Ahh." The older nodded in understanding.

Yukio let out a large sigh.

"Do you try to flirt with her?" He was met with an incredulous expression.

"Hear me out okay! I've seen you flirt with her before."

"Huh? When?"

"When you guys tease each other and you scold her lightly for it. That's flirting."

"How on earth is that-"

"It's not necessarily what's being said but you know, the looks you give each other, the tone of it." He nodded, satisfied with himself.

The younger nodded at this idea. He should just be natural and push that aspect of their relationship. Was it that simple?

"I think you get nervous because you're thinking about it too much. You're thinking of all the cliches of romance, right? Well I mean… you guys just aren't like that. You both seem to like being upfront, not beating around the bush and she enjoys teasing the crap out of you. Work with that."

Yukio nodded slowly once more.

"How did you think of all this and I didn't?"

The demon looked up in thought.

"I know you both pretty well." He smiled.

The younger let out a sigh before getting to his feet.

"Thanks Niisan." He held out a hand to his brother who took it and stood up as well.

"No problem."

"Oh and Niisan."

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Shiemi how you feel?"

"W-what? I don't know what you mean! Don't make this about me!"

"Oh fine but I can see right through you Niisan. You're transparent."

He crossed his arms and pushed up his glasses satisfied with turning the tables.

"You're one to talk! I totally knew your feelings before you told me! I was just acting surprised!"

"Sure you were. You aren't that perceptive."

"Whatever, Four eyes." He shoved him lightly.

They were both pretty transparent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 happy reading :)

...

I can feel something there, something strange in the pit of my stomach. It only happens when you speak or look in my eyes or breathe. I'm not sure what brought it on or how to get rid of it. Why does is have to be you? Maybe it's that sour face you're always making, maybe it's that inferiority complex that you hide from everyone.

Maybe it's the condescending sideways looks and sarcastic tone you often dish out at me, or maybe it's the distant look in your eyes and the slight downturn of your lips when you're upset or maybe it's that gloomy disposition you wear like a mask.

I never thought it possible that I could become so attached to that stupid face that I've saved too many times to count, that I've made fun of too many times to count. You've matured so much, you're almost kind of cool now... almost.

...

"Don't worry Yukio, you got this."

"I don't think so."

The older stood in front of his twin and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Listen, you don't have to use the word 'date' okay? You can say 'hang out' or 'spend some time together.' It doesn't have to be really serious. Loosen up little!"

He gave the other what was meant to be a gentle shake but nearly knocked his glasses off.

He'd been coaching Yukio to ask Shura to hang out for three days straight and he was sure he was ready. Rin worried internally at the authenticity of his tips considering he'd never dated anyone himself... He'd hung out with plenty of girls but never _that_ way.

They were now at a park and with Rin being the backseat driver to the entire phone call Yukio awkwardly asked Shura to meet him there. Rin was also a little worried that the woman would think this meeting was going to involve work, what with the professional tone Yukio had. The younger felt his heart skip several beats when he saw the fiery haired woman reclined on a bench with her arms propped behind her head and her mostly bare legs taking up the rest of it. He swallowed harshly before he was lightly shoved by his brother. He turned around to glare at him but saw that Rin had abandoned him! To think he trusted him for moral support. He took another deep breath and began to approach her.

Just then the Kyoto trio happened to pass by where Yukio had previously been. They heard a rustling in a nearby trashcan. Bon's face scrunched up in confusion as the other two responded with curious looks.

Rin popped his head out from the silver trash bin. Suguro did a double take and his eyes went wide with anger and confusion.

"Hey Okumura! What are you doing in there!?"

"Shhh!" Rin glared at them.

"Back away slowly guys he's just being weird again." Bon warned with a weary expression.

Shima and Konekomaru looked to each other and shrugged.

"Come on, let him swim in his trash." Bon turned to leave and the other two followed. Rin released a small irritated noise at the interruption. He probably missed something!

Yukio stared at her for a moment as she rest there. She couldn't possibly be sleeping out in the open? He glared softly at her carelessness. Only then did she squint one eye up at him, stunned by the sunlight, she brought a hand up to cover them as she sat up and stretched.

"Hey."

"What's up spotty?" she responded tiredly.

"It's not safe to sleep outside like that."

Her eyes widened and she laughed her hearty golden laugh.

"What are ya worried for me or somethin'?"

"Of course not. It's just I mean anyone could have came over and... you just shouldn't let your guard down like that."

"I can handle myself and you know that." He did.

"That doesn't matter. You're too careless." Her smirk melted away as she rubbed at her eye.

Damnit I'm doing it again. He looked away awkwardly and wanted to change the subject immediately.

"So what did ya need to tell me so badly in person? Ya could've told me over the phone."

She stood up looking into his eyes without faltering. He struggled to keep eye contact with her. He braced himself and opened his mouth to speak. There's no turning back now.

"Well... It's... It's not easy for me to say."

She looked at him suspiciously. He drew in a big breath and looked at the ground trying to distract himself with the environment.

"Um... I... you see... the thing is..." Oh god. He was panicking. He didn't think this through did he? He really thought he'd be able to do this? If he didn't hurry up and get out with it she'd laugh. He stole a quick glance up and was met with her very close glancing up at him with that same suspicious look.

"The thing is what?"

"The thing is... I can't do this."

"Oh for crying out loud!" A third party shouted from a distance. Rin scrambled out of the trashcan and stepped in between them, "Shura, Are you busy tonight?"

She eyed the pair of them skeptically. Should she even ask why Rin was in the trash?

"No. Why?"

Rin gave his brother a slightly scolding eye, urging him to continue, but he did not.

"Yukio wants to know if you'd like to hang out with him tonight, just the two of you." His expression was eager as he stared at the red head for her response. He hoped and hoped and wished that this would go well on the other hand Yukio was rigid and couldn't meet her eyes. He waited for her to laugh, to ask him if he was serious, if this was some sort of joke.

Her expression was unreadable yet thoughtful for a long time. She began tapping her foot in thought as she stared between the two again. The air around her seemed cautious yet curious.

"You mean like a date or something?"

The demon nodded enthusiastically.

She looked at Rin's overly eager face and then to the taller of the two. His shoulders were stiff and he was staring at her shoes looking mortified. They were indeed serious about this. She broke the tension with a playful smile at last.

"You want to take me on a date four eyes? Is that it?"

He opened his mouth to speak but there was nothing, she wasn't expecting him to respond anyway. His brain didn't seem too up to it at the moment. She couldn't help but think he looked kind of cute, all red and embarrassed.

"Ok then."

"Yes?" The demon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sure why not? Call me and we'll meet up at 7, four eyes." She began walking backwards away from them with her hands in her jacket pockets. "You have my number!" And with that she turned her back to them and began walking. Yukio could have sworn somewhere there she had winked at him, he knew because he felt yet another hesitation in his heartbeat.

They both stood in silence for a long while. He watched her figure become smaller and smaller until she disappeared into a tiny speck like a ghost or a phantom made out of autumn colors.

"-Yukio!" He jumped as he turned to his twin.

"I'm sorry I had to take such drastic measures but you were choking up! I had to do someth-"

"It's fine. It's okay... I-thankyou." Even though his voice was back to it's serious yet soft tone he gave Rin a small smile.

"No problem anytime! Well you've only got a few hours before your date so we should get home." He was so happy for his twin when a thought came to him.

"Have you ever had a date before Yukio?" He heard his brother's feet stop crunching leaves as he stopped.

"Yukio?" The younger went extremely pale all at once.

"You haven't? I'm surprised! You're so popular with the girls but-oh yeah! you do always turn them down. Wow you've never had a date!"

"Don't use a mocking tone with me! I'm almost positively sure you've never had one either so don't be smug!"

"I wasn't being smug! I was just pointing it out!"

There was more silence as they continued to walk back to the dorm. The sun was beginning to set, it always did set early in the fall.

"Any ideas where to take her?"

Again the younger hesitated.

"Oh... I didn't really think about that."

Rin looked to the crimson of the leaves that crunched as they walked and shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

..

He found himself walking in the cold air and letting his mind wander. He was nervous, there was no doubt about that. He came to the conclusion that feeling anxious isn't logical in this situation... She's just a person, he told himself. She's just a person, and yet when he added that this person was Shura it registered that logic and these feelings he had messed with that resolve. It's just Shura, he told himself, but somehow that only made it worse.

She probably won't really show up or if she does she might be heavily under the influence of alcohol like she tends to be sometimes and the whole predicament he's in will be called off. She probably isn't taking this seriously at all. She's probably only humoring him but even that was out of character for her.

His mind came to a halt as he walked into town to wait in front of Shura's favorite bar. He wasn't sure if they should actually go there considering he was close but officially not old enough to drink, not that it bothered him much. He scanned the herds of walking people for a hint of red, and sure enough he found it.

He saw her fiery locks that hung down her back. They flicked a bit as she turned her head. Although she was facing away from him her powerful and confident stance was always hard to miss. He inched his way over, his timidity coming back in waves. Once the younger was a foot away from her he reached out a shaky hand and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around with another flick of her long ponytail.

"There you are moley."

He frowned a bit but acknowledged there was an endearment in her tone. He tried to hide the double take of his eyes a he looked down to see she was wearing a shirt under her light jacket. Shura in a shirt? Well it was a very short red crop top but still a shirt no less. She also had her usual thigh highs but they were accompanied by black shorts instead of denim.

"Hey you alright there?"

He tried to hide his amazement at how the glow from the signs and lights flashed blue and green and pink around her, putting her thick lashes and cheeky grin further on display. Jesus, quit gawking, he reprimanded himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. So what do you wanna do?"

"Would you want to see a movie?"

"Nah~ not really my thing."

She then looked at him with the bright expression of an idea.

"I know what would be fun. You'd enjoy it too! There's one of those places where you get to shoot guns and all that jazz, I'd love to see how I'd do at that, considering I'm so consistent with my aim."

He felt himself relax a bit.

"I think we both know who has more experience in that area if anything I can show you how it's done." He retorted with smugness.

"Hm, yeah sure we'll see!" She then took off in a sprint. He was always taken aback by how athletic she was. A bit flustered, he chased after her. This didn't seem like a normal date already but strangely he was okay with that.

...

Once they reached the destination, which wasn't a long run but he needed much more time than she did to catch his breath, they got straight to it. After convincing Shura not to use a gun bigger that her head.

"Shall I start then?" He said as he loaded up the gun with familiarity. She couldn't help but stare at how his slender fingers worked so well over the stupid thing. It was obviously from years of experience. She tore her eyes away.

"Sure, fire away four eyes!"

He aimed the gun in a sturdy grip at the target. She could just barely make out the way the lean muscles in his arms tightened in certain places, not that she was attempting to notice these things, she thought. Then she noticed his expression. It was one of intense concentration, his brows furrowed a tad, his peach colored lips relaxed and slightly parted.

Most of all she noticed the intensity in his eyes. She couldn't hide her bewildered expression at realizing scaredy cat four eyes was no longer a child, no longer small or innocent looking at least not like this. And all at once without her being prepared he fired and the gun went off with a bang then another and another.

He was sure having a good time. Once he unloaded about four bullets into the far away target he lowered his arms and sat the gun on the small resting table. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. There was something suggestive about the satisfaction on his face when he saw that all four bullets penetrated the bulls eye perfectly almost through the exact same whole. He adjusted his glasses behind the goggle like eye wear they were given for protection.

"Your turn." He said nonchalantly stepping aside for her. She gave him a sassy look as she flicked her hair, nearly hitting him in the eye with it, to take his place. She dramatically made a show of removing her jacket and spitting on her hands rubbing them together to which he grimaced.

She picked up the gun and aimed it firing immediately, and haphazardly at that, sending the bullets close but not on the target. Once she was done she still seemed rather satisfied with herself but turned in surprise when she saw he was hiding what appeared to be a laugh behind his hand.

"What?! Hey!"

"Your form's a bit loose."

"Then 'show me how it's done'." She mocked his voiced.

She turned toward him and he swore he saw her wink again. He smirked a bit.

"Sure."

She opened her mouth to retort when she felt his slightly longer arms wrap around hers and his hands meet hers around the small pistol. She studied his fingers enclosed over hers. They were thin and long but showed strength.

"Here, stand up straighter and relax your shoulders." She heard his steady voice and felt him breathing on her hair. The older woman had to wonder, had he always been this tall and adult? Although she saw him grow up it still felt like he just shot up over night or something.

He braced her to put her fingers again over the trigger and she knew that behind her he was probably making that face again. There was a moment of tension as he helped to line up with the target and pull her trigger finger tighter and tighter until it shot with a bang, leaving a ringing through out the room.

She released another breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Wow. Nice." She nodded faintly and she felt him nod as well.

They stayed like that for a while until Yukio must have finally realized he was still holding her so he slowly let his arms slip away from her as she turned around to face him and somehow his hands ended up on her hips. His face was calm despite their proximity. She was caught off guard because as soon as his hands were there they were gone an he said,

"I wanted to take you somewhere else... Shura?"

"Oh. Sure yeah." She looked away to the side.

He noticed her timid body language and smirked a bit in his mind. He'd never seen her that way and before he could check to see if her face was red she walked ahead of him towards the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally another chapter sorry for the hiatus

...

They walked around town in a comfortable silence until they came to a park. The trees seemed to bend over creating a round roof in a clearing of grass, some benches, and a fountain that was lit up with a yellow lighting.

Even Shura had to admit it was quite a beautiful and calming scene. He stopped for a moment in front of the fountain awkwardly looking about before taking a seat on the edge of it. His teal eyes looked up at her, silently telling her to do the same.

She smirked a bit before she sat down heavily. He couldn't help but notice her pleasant scent blow through the autumn wind and right into his face and he was nervous all over again.

"So... Are you having a good time?"

She gave him a look.

"Yeah. It's been great so far." She smiled then and it was genuine.

"T-that's great." More silence. He noticed he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Why am I being so awkward?

"So-"

"Are you okay?"

"Um yeah why?"

She raised an eyebrow as if he hadn't just gone from playful and calm to silent and closed off in a matter of 15 minutes.

"Listen there's no need to be nervous around me-"

"Who said I was nervous?!"

She was taken aback by the way he flared up but but a hearty laugh escaped her. He glared at her lightly to which he crackled even harder.

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or being genuine but judging by how her laughter died down and the way she just looked at him for a moment he guessed she meant it.

"You've always been funny."

"Yeah funny as in funny to laugh at?"

"Well yeah..." She burst out in laughter again, "but it's good. I need a laugh sometimes."

"Hmm. Thanks." He gathered his courage to steer the conversation on a more serious note.

"So... Shura, what was your reason for agreeing to go out with me tonight? I mean surely you were just humoring me?"

She shifted a bit in her position as she looked off into the distance. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, I can't blame you for asking that. I guess I wanted to see what it would be like. If I could see you... that way." Her voice became uncharacteristically quiet but then she pepped up again.

"I mean I guess you're kinda cute? For a young thing." She made a sour face and started to laugh as she hit him lightly on the arm.

His eyes widened at that.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked incredulously. He knew his cheeks were probably very pink.

"I mean yeah. Why are you so surprised? You are quite the looker. You're popular with the girls."

Okay now she must have been teasing.

"Can you just be serious for two seconds?"

"I am being serious." She said with quite the serious tone and expression.

"O-oh well. I... Thanks." He looked away not knowing how to take the compliment.

"And I mean... we're close you know? We've seen a lot. I've seen you at your worst and you at mine." She looked to the ground. He took note of how she seemed to crawl into herself for a second. Just one second she looked vulnerable until her confidence returned with that light permanent smirk.

"Hey four eyes, can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"What do you want with an old lady like me though?"

Although she didn't this time there was a wink in her voice. He was taken a aback, she had never called herself old before. She would even blatantly deny her age every chance she got.

He blinked for a moment staring ahead before looking to her.

"I don't care how old you are... or how you get. that won't change-" how I feel about you.

She looked to a leaf on the ground, waiting for him to finish.

"That won't change-"

Damn. He couldn't say it. At this point it was obvious. Why should he need to say it? Maybe she backed him into this corner on purpose, he thought. He knew and she knew that they weren't ones for confessions and although Shura was a person that didn't like to beat around the bush she couldn't bring herself to say anything close to what needed to be said.

He took another deep breath before looking her in the eyes.

"Listen, I don't hate you as much as I make it seem, that much is obvious... and from what I've gathered from out recent interactions as well as older ones, you don't hate me as much either."

She nodded slowly with an amused look on her face. Was this Yukio's version of a confession?

"I mean the tension has been obvious for a while now... and I think it's time we did something about it."

Her brows shot up in surprise as she smirked.

"No! not like that! That's not what I meant- I mean maybe at some point we-"

Her eyes went a bit wider.

"I didn't mean... I meant..." He could only imagine how much amusement she was getting from seeing him trip over his own tongue.

"Shh." she held a hand up.

"I get what you're tryin to say Spotty."

"You do?"

"Yeah... you're sayin that... We like each other." She brought her knees up to her chest as she looked away. He guessed it was to hide the blush on her cheeks.

He felt his chest become terribly warm and it felt like heart might burst.

Now he looked away from her.

"And I don't hate you... I never did."

He looked up at her in bewilderment.

"I don't hate you too."

She gave him her toothy grin. He wanted to pinch himself.

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit silently asking all kinds of questions, as to exactly what this conversation really meant. He leaned in a bit closer and studied her full pink lips with an intense expression while she gazed back in bewilderment, wondering what he might do next. He reached up to pull a piece of fiery hair from her face before he retreated back into his own personal bubble. She smiled a knowing smirk, such a four eyes kind of thing to do, she thought. Either he was too nervous to make any move or he was intentionally drawing out that moment to get her expecting something only to pull away immediately after.

"Hey! I still want to know exactly what you like about me. Go on I can wait." She closed her eyes and leaned back haughtily.

He gave a smirk. He felt a bit daring.

"Oh the list is much too long darling, much too long."

She went wide eyed and flushed a bit at that. He casually picked at lint on his sweater not even looking at her. He predicted that reaction.

She shoved him lightly.

"Don't be cheesy."

"I'll walk you home." He said with that annoyingly polite grin.

"Sure thing."

As they walked she swore she felt him attempt to hold her hand several times. She knew because when she looked over at him he was beat red all the way up to his ears.

...

He came home to the quiet of the dorm to be met with his brother sitting up in bed playing with kuro and sipping a soda.

"What are you still doing up?"

"How'd it go!? Tell me! tell me everything!" He sat his soda aside and leaped off the bed at his twin.

"Niisan, please."

"How did everything go!? Did you tell her you like her? Did you kiss? Maybe a little something else?" He wiggle his eye brows suggestively to which his twin rolled his eyes in return. After removing his shoes he sat in his desk chair facing away from his brother.

"It went alright I guess."

"Oh just alright?" He deflated a bit. He just wanted things to go well for Yukio! The younger rested his head on his arms.

"I mean... I think we're together?"

The demon's eyes went wide with excitement and his tail swished about in happiness.


End file.
